Snakestar's Guilt
by PastelXGore
Summary: Snakekit is born during a time of peace. However, since his birth, it seems only bad things have happened. First a prey shortage, then battles, then death. Most of his clan hates him and keeps ignoring him. But then he meets Rosestar, a tom who claims he is from StarClan. Ever since he met Rosestar, his life began turning around. However, it does not come without a price.
1. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN :**

 **Leader :** Flystar - Elderly, lithe, white tom with blue-grey eyes.

 **Deputy :** Mudstripe - Massive brown tabby tom with dark black patches, and amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat :** Hareskip - Large brown tom with long legs. _Apprentice :_ Haypaw

 **Warriors :**

Antsnow - Dark ginger tom with one white leg, and green eyes.

Thistleshine - Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Crookedtail - Black tom with a fluffy white tail, a kink in the middle, with amber eyes.

Acornheart - Brown tabby she-cat with a white diamond on her chest, and green eyes. _Apprentice : Silverpaw_

Fallowfrost - Light brown tabby she-cat with large, white patches, and blue eyes.

Starlingwing - Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Turtlefoot - Tortoiseshell she-cat with short legs, and brown eyes.

Mintleaf - White she-cat with pale grey spots; blue-green eyes.

Crowcall - Light grey tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice : Poppypaw_

Boulderbelly - White and grey tom with grey eyes,

Houndtooth - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices :**

Poppypaw - Siamese she-cat with brown eyes.

Silverpaw - Grey tabby tom with a silver streak down his back, and blue eyes.

Haypaw - Golden, long-haired, tom with big green eyes.

 **Queens :**

Sandybird - Cream speckled she-cat with big blue eyes. (( Mate of Houndtooth ; Mother of Snakekit and Bravekit ))

Leopardsnow - Golden and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (( Mate of Mudshadow : Mother of Sunkit ))

 **Kits :**

Snakekit - Brown, half-tabby tom with green-yellow eyes.

Bravekit - Black tom with a white diamond on his chest

Sunkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Elders :**

Snipclaw - Black tom with green eyes, deaf.

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN :**

 **Leader :** Mothstar - Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Deputy :** Robinthroat - Brown tabby tom with green eyes, and a ginger throat.

 **Medicine Cat :** Troatcreek - Grey tabby tom with ginger markings; blue eyes.

 **Warriors :**

Nightsky - Black and grey she-cat with big blue eyes.

Minnowskip - Grey tabby she-cat with pale ice blue eyes.

Crackedice - Sleek furred white tom with amber eyes.

Meadowslip - Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Smokemouse - Small grey tabby tom with a furless tail.

Nimblewind - Silver tabby tom with long, lithe legs. _Apprentice : Molepaw_

Juniperleaf - Dark tabby tom with violet eyes.

Lilacstem - Light grey she-cat with violet eyes.

Pebblebrook - Spotted tabby tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice : Whitepaw_

Ambercloud - Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices :**

Molepaw - Black tom with amber eyes, and a stub tail.

Whitepaw - White and brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, and blue eyes.

 **Queens :**

None

 **Kits :**

None

 **Elders :**

Voleear - Brown tabby tom with folded ears and yellow eyes.

Sparrowflight - Ginger and white she-cat with long ears and green eyes.

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN :**

 **Leader :** Redstar - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy :** Stormrunner - Dark blue tabby tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice : Newtpaw_

 **Medicine Cat :** Dayfeather - Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Warriors :**

Pineleaf - Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Ravenflight - Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Mosspelt - Brown and grey she-cat with green eyes.

Podshine - White and cream she-cat with folded ears, and blue eyes. _Apprentice : Barleypaw_

Blackwater - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloverpad - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Lightningstrike - Grey and white tom with yellow eyes.

Wolfcreek - Grey tabby tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice : Lightpaw_

Havenlight - White and cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafwind - Brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws. _Apprentice : Pricklepaw_

 **Apprentices :**

Lightpaw - Cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Barleypaw - Black and white tom with green eyes

Newtpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Pricklepaw - Grey tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Queens :**

Tallwhisker - Long-legged white she-cat with grey-blue eyes. (( Mate of Wolfcreek | Expecting Kits. ))

 **Kits :**

None

 **Elders :**

Mallowpetal - Grey tabby she-cat with violet eyes.

* * *

 **WINDCLAN :**

 **Leader :** Fawnstar - White and light brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy :** Loudstorm - Large grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat :

Rowanwing - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors :**

Softwing - Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.

Finchcall - Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Heatherheart - Light brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes.

Frosteddawn - Grey and ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Shallowstream - Silver tabby she-cat with olive green eyes. _Apprentice : Redpaw_

Bluereed - Blue-grey she-cat with piercing olive eyes.

Moonblossom - White she-cat with blue eyes.

Eaglethroat - Ginger-brown tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly.

Yarrowstripe - Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice : Berrypaw_

Breezesong - Black tom with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices :**

Redpaw - White she-cat with red-green eyes.

Berrypaw - Blue-grey tom with a stub tail, with green eyes.

 **Queens :**

Brightlight - Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (( Mate of Breezesong | Expecting Kits ))

Orchidblossom - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (( Mate of Eaglethroat | Mother of Hawkkit and Elmkit ))

 **Kits :**

Hawkkit - Dark tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elmkit - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Elders :**

Freckledstone - Brown and grey tom with brown eyes.

Silvernight - Silver she-cat with grey eyes. Blind.

* * *

 **SKYCLAN :**

 **Leader :** Chivestar - Grey siamese tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy :** Owlflight - Dark grey tom with large amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cats :** Rottedtooth - Patchy golden she-cat with a cracked jaw. _Apprentice : Hazelpaw_

 **Warriors :**

Poolcloud - Blue-grey tom with grey eyes.

Woollytuft - White tom with big amber eyes.

Badgerface - Black and white she-cat with violet eyes.

Grizzlyscar - Scarred brown tom with a stub tail and amber eyes.

Puddlewish - Blue-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice : Tulippaw_

Fluffyfoot - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Eggdrop - White and cream tom with blue eyes.

Toadface - Mangled dark brown tabby tom with a protruding lower jaw, large green eyes.

Marigoldwish - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Foxtail - White tom with a ginger tail, and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices :**

Tulippaw - Pale ginger she-cat with lithe legs.

Hazelpaw - Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Queens :**

Cedarwing - Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (( Mate : Chivestar | Mother of Soarkit, Birdkit and Creamkit ))

 **Kits :**

Soarkit - White tom with blue eyes.

Birdkit - Siamese she-kit with amber eyes.

Creamkit - Cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Elders :**

Palemuzzle - Pale cream she-cat with odd white marks.


	2. Prologue

The dawn was lively with the sounds of the morning. Birds chirped, and warriors attended their duties. Hareskip made sure he took up as little space as possible, as to make room for the flowing crowd. However, his long legs tripped him up, and he stumbled over every paw.

Finally, he had made it to his destination. The nursery. He stepped inside, feeling the warmness of the compact den. How many moons had it been since he had stepped foot in here? He couldn't remember. Though he had no time for his own thoughts. Lately, two queens had been on the same cycle, and he had feared that they would conceive at the same moment. Hareskip had not seen such a thing, ever. He feared it was a bad omen, sent by StarClan. However, he had no time to think of that now. The queens needed him, and he would only make them stress by telling them of something he wasn't even sure of.

`` Hello Sandybird, Leopardsnow. `` Hareskip greeted as he stepped closer. `` Morning Hareskip. `` Leopardsnow said.  
`` Hectic as usual? `` Sandybird added groggily. Both queens were tired, he could see it in their eyes. `` Did ya bring anything for us? `` Sandybird questioned.

Hareskip nodded, and walked over with his bundle. Revealing it to be a mashed chervil leaf, split in two. `` Thank you kindly Hareskip. `` Leopardsnow  
`` Of course... You've given us some every day..`` Sandybird grimaced, slowly pulling the greasy bundle over to herself.

Hareskip chuckled, `` With ShadowClan's queens having that sort of issue lately, I can never be too careful.``

`` Only for you Hareskip. `` Sandybird groaned, shoving the bundle into her mouth.

Hareskip rolled his eyes, and stepped out of the den. Maybe his assumption was wrong after all, besides, Sandybird is developing her milk faster. _"Maybe I was wrong, maybe they won't be born at the same time."_ Hareskip calmed himself as he walked back to his own den.

* * *

`` Haypaw, are you sure you can handle that?`` Hareskip questioned, watching his apprentice over his shoulder.  
`` I'm positive Hareskip! I've been doing this for moons! I can handle a simple infection.``

Hareskip chuckled nervously. It was true. He had been training Haypaw for at least six moons now, and he was still worried that Haypaw could mess up a simple poultice. Hareskip sighed. Why couldn't he get over this stupid fear.

Suddenly, a brown and white tom burst into the den. `` Houndtooth? What's wrong, has something gone wrong with the morning patrol?``

`` I'll say something's wrong. `` He spat. `` Leopardsnow and Sandybird are having their kits!``  
Hareskip shuddered, his worst fears had been realized. _"No!"_ he thought. _"Not now! It can't be now!"_

Hareskip raced out of the den, kicking up dust as he collided with the nursery wall. Haypaw stumbled behind him, carrying various herbs, and two thick sticks, in his jaws. As they arrived in the den, they found both queens huffing in pain. Hareskip nodded to his apprentice, and both toms went to work.

* * *

Both queens admired their kits lovingly. Leopardsnow had only had one survivor, as the other two had died, however, she had little remorse, as she focused on her surviving daughter.

Sandybird however, had two healthy sons, which she had named Bravekit and Snakekit.

`` What are you going to name yours Leopardsnow?`` Sandybird asked, looking over at her friend. Leopardsnow paused, and loooked down at the tiny tortoiseshell laying in her paws. `` Sunkit. As it was sunhigh at the time of her birth. ``  
`` That's a beautiful name, I'm sure our kits will be great friends, they did share their birth. ``  
Leoparsnow nodded, but had no response. She was too focused on keeping the small bundle of fur alive.

`` I'm sure of it. ``


	3. Chapter 1

Snakekit bounced around the nursery with joy. His tail flailed around with delight. Today he was going to be allowed to go outside the nursery. His mother had kept him cooped up in the compact den for so long. He swore his lungs were about to collapse from his eagerness to explore. All he had to do was wait for the others in the den to wake up.

Against his mother's wishes, he had stayed up nearly all night waiting for this moment. He had never been more excited in his entire life. Not many things happened in the nursery. Except for Bravekit's bad jokes, and Sunkit's sleeping. The other kits in the nursery were NO fun to play with. Sometimes Snakekit wished he had a different set of friends. The only company he enjoyed was of his father. However, with his father being one of the best warriors, he never had time for his son. This made Snakekit despise his kit-hood even more. All he wanted was to be an apprentice.

* * *

Nearly four hours later, everyone had awoke. And all of the kits were bouncing happily outside the nursery. While Bravekit was busy chasing a green butterfly near the elder's den, Snakekit had decided to explore. The camp was huge! He had a lot of ground to cover.

Firstly, he approached the warriors den, only to be met with the angry snub snout of Crookedtail.  
"What are you doing, kit?" Crookedtail snarled, hauling his chubby body out of the warriors den.  
Snakekit flinched, as if ready to take a blow from the elder tom. However, Crookedtail just huffed and waddled tiredly over to the fresh-kill pile.

 _"The fresh-kill pile!"_ Snakekit thought, noticing he was hungry. He bounded over the pile. However, the pile was small. One large crow lay, with scattered bits around it. Snakekit sulked. He had wanted to try solid food today. _"I guess that will have to wait..."_ He thought.

Suddenly, a voice shot through Snakekit's ears. "What do you think you're doing!" it cried.

Suddenly, Snakekit found himself in the jaws of another tom, being carried to the nursery. Snakekit fell from the tom's jaws, hitting his head on the sandy ground.

"What do you think you were going to do at the fresh-kill pile?" The voice repeated, bopping Snakekit on the head.

"I was going to get some prey, Mudshadow, honest!" Snakekit explained, shuddering.

"You're only a moon old! And in any sense, we can't afford to feed kits that should still be suckling!" Mudshadow Hissed.

Snakekit dipped his head, ashamed. Then, quick as a flash, Sandybird bolted out of the nursery. "What's your issue Mudshadow? This is Snakekit's FIRST time out of the nursery. As deputy, you should know better!"

Mudshadow huffed. "Well then keep your flea-brained kit away from the fresh-kill pile. As Mudshadow said this, Sandybird lashed out, barely missing his cheek with her claws. "Watch your mouth!" She retorted, kicking up sand as she walked back into the nursery, leading Snakekit behind her with her tail.

* * *

It would be another hour before Snakekit had the courage to talk to his mother again. And when he did, he asked, "Uhm, Mother? Why was Mudshadow so mean about me going to the fresh-kill pile?"

Sandybird gave a weak smile. "ShadowClan is going through hard times right now, Snakekit." She sighed. "Don't worry. I don't expect you to understand just yet.

Bravekit heard from across the den, and bounded over. "When we're warriors, we'll catch all the prey in the forest! It will be as tall as Mudshadow!"

Sandybird held back a laugh. "I'm sure you will."


	4. Chapter 2

With the second morning, came a revitalization to Snakekit's confidence. The previous day's events were a blur, and his future was clear. Today, However, would be a lot more exciting then the last. Today, Snakekit and Bravekit's father would be visiting the nursery.

As one of the senior warriors of the clan, Houndtooth had been called on many patrols. Which didn't leave much time with his kits. When he did have time, he didn't like spending it in the stuffy nursery. This had disappointed Snakekit for the longest time. As he felt his father was purposefully ignoring him. But now, he could go see his father all by himself.

As Snakekit emerged from the nursery, the familiar scents of the camp wafted through his nostrils. It would be hard to navigate. He was still so uncertain on how to decipher one scent from another. As they had all been mixed with the bustle of the morning.

At this time, Bravekit had already bounded out, running around the now-empty camp like a mouse being chased by a hawk. And Snakekit watched with utter amusement. "What are you doing flea-brain?" Snakekit giggled, smacking his brother on the head.

"Getting my energy out." Bravekit replied.

"Why?"

"Well we don't have room like _this_ in the nursery do we?"

Snakekit had to agree. The nursery in its current state was about two adult cats long, and three wide. It was hard to move about. Especially with the queens and younger kits lying around.

"Speaking of the nursery.. Where's Sunkit?" Snakekit questioned.

"I think Mudshadow took her out of camp, he wanted to show her something." Bravekit answered.

"Lucky!" Snakekit whined. He wished with all of his heart he could go out of camp. But nobody had offered to take him. And now Sunkit got to go? Not fair!

"Oh and like Mr. Bravest Warrior would take us." Bravekit retorted, flaring his nostrils annoyedly.

Snakekit snorted, he knew Bravekit was right, but would never let him have the pleasure. "I guess so. Speaking of father, have you seen him?"

Bravekit shook his head. "Ma said he left this morning on patrol. She said she hasn't seen 'im since."

Snakekit fluffed up angrily. "Of course."

Bravekit walked away, heading towards the nursery. "Where are you going?" Snakekit yelped, following his brother."

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep, father's not coming. Accept it."

Snakekit paused. No, he wouldnt give up.

"That may be true, but what if we went to him?"

* * *

"This was a bad idea." Bravekit mumbled as they pulled up the bramble lining the nursery.

"Shh! You'll get us caught! And you're the one who agreed to it, I could've gone alone."

Bravekit snorted, and Snakekit pulled up the bramble, motioning for his brother to exit. As both kits exited the den, they realized the full beauty of the forest. Birds chirped happily in the trees, and leaves blanketed the moist dirt. Even though it was far away, Snakekit could hear the nearby river bubble.

"Which way to we go?" Bravekit asked, looking his brother in the eyes.

"I don't know." Snakekit admitted, looking around them. "This way." He guessed, pointing in the direction of the stream. "Mother said north was RiverClan territory right? Maybe he went to the northern border."

Bravekit seemed content with that logic, and both the brothers made their way down a beaten path, where the scents of multiple cats wafted through their nostrils. Now they knew they were heading in the right direction. Suddenly, it started to drizzle, then to pour. Puddles formed around their paws. However, they didn't stop there.

* * *

As they approached the river, they noticed the puddles had gotten deeper, and the previously mildly damp earth had now turned to mush, and the brothers struggled to wade through it, as it reached the middle of their legs.

"How long has this rain been coming down?" Bravekit muttered, as he trodded through the mud-flood they had come to be caught in.

'"Dunno, but look! There's the river!" Snakekit chirped, and he ran towards the shore.

Suddenly, a hard grip came down on his neck, and he found himself lifted into the jaws of his father.

"What ar u doihn" Houndtooth growled, his voice muffled by Snakekit's neck fur.

"Da-" Snakekit was cut off as his father bit down on his neck, making him squeal in pain.

"What was that for?" The young tom spat, rubbing his bloodied neck with one paw.

Houndtooth put his son down, and glared at him. "You shouldn't be out of camp!" He yowled.

Both Bravekit and Snakekit bowed their heads in shame. They expected meeting their father to be a joyful experience, but instead they had been greeted with hostility. They expected to be bombarded once again, but a large slushing noise paused everyone in the patrol. All the cats behind Houndtooth looked around with fear-filled eyes.

"What was that?" Snakekit asked, looking up.

"Run. " Houndtooth spat

"What?"

"RUN NOW!"


	5. Chapter 3

Houndtooth shoved Snakekit and Bravekit aside violently, as the unstable, wet ground gave in and threw the tom into the raging river.

"Houndtooth!" A grey tom screeched, and tried to pull his friend onto the shore. However, he couldn't get a proper hold, and the large tom slipped down the river.

The other cats the the patrol screeched, and attempted to follow Houndtooth as he was dragged away by the angry waters. And they disappeared into the trees.

The kits didn't follow. They just stood, in shock and terror. As the whole patrol scattered.

"This.. was.. your fault!" Bravekit screamed, looking dead at Snakekit.

"How is this MY fault!" Snakekit retorted, returning his gaze.

"If we hadn't snuck out of camp, Houndtooth would never have been near the river!"

"Are you mouse-brained? This was his patrol route! I was right! He would've been here anyway!"

Bravekit wouldn't listen to reason. And he scampered to lay down near a tree, waiting for the patrol.

* * *

"We.. are.. so sorry." One of the toms explained.

Both of the brothers stood in shock, unable to speak.

A she-cat approached, who they recognized as Mintleaf, one of their mother's close friends. "The river was way too fast." She explained. "He disappeared before we even caught up."

"What if he is up the river? He could still be alive!" Snakekit chirped, rubbing Mintleaf's leg."

Mintleaf shook her head. "Impossible, he would've...drowned by then."

Snakekit's ears flattened, and he looked over at his brother, who was sobbing, warriors on the patrol trying in vain to comfort him. " _Was he right? Was this my fault?"_ Snakekit thought. _"No! He would've come this way anyway."_

But he wasn't sure. All the way back to camp he wondered.

 _"Or would he?"_

* * *

Snakekit's guilt took hold as he entered camp. What would his mother say? She would be devastated! His second day out of the nursery and he had already committed a heinous crime.

 _Murder._

No! It wasn't his fault! Houndtooth's death wasn't his fault. So why did he feel guilt rising up in his chest?

"There you are!" Sandybird called, running up to her kits. "When I couldn't find you two I was so worried!"

Mintleaf padded up. "Sandybird, can I talk to you? Privately?" She muttered, leading the queen to a quiet corner of the camp.

Snakekit watched worriedly, he could tell by their expressions what was occurring. Mintleaf had broke it to her fast, as he could tell by his mother's sobbing. He had never felt such a terrible feeling in his life. He couldn't say it was for his father, since his first experience with him had been a terrible one, a terrible experience leading to his death. The feeling was more for his mother. She would be crushed.

And he was right.

* * *

 _One Quarter Moon Later_

"What's wrong with her, Hareskip?" Haypaw questioned, looking up at his mentor curiously.

"Grief I'd say. She hasn't eaten for days." Hareskip answered, looking sadly at the queen. "It's a hard thing to overcome. " He continued. "And she seems to have the worst case I've ever seen."

Both toms went back to their duties. Unaware of the troubles Sandybird and her kin would face.


	6. Chapter 4

_4 moons later_

Snakekit woke up with a start, looking nervously around the nursery. He had the same nightmares for weeks. It always centered his father, and water.

 _Water_

Snakekit was terrified of water. Ever since Houndtooth had died, Snakekit would stay as far away from water as possible. He felt silly. And rightfully so. Houndtooth's death hadn't been his fault. But he still felt a twinge of guilt in his spirit. However, Snakekit suppressed it and drifted back off into slumber.

* * *

Snakekit woke up in an unfamiliar place. It wasn't the nursery. It was the open woods, but it didn't look like the woods that Snakekit had seen a few moons prior. They were dark, forboding, and had an aura of darkness. He looked around, but could see nothing but darkness. This was **NOT** like his other dreams.

A rustle in the bushes frightened Snakekit so much that he thought he would be jolted awake. However, he must have been in a deeper sleep then he thought.

"Hello?" Snakekit said, looking around frantically. No response. Only more rustling coming from the crimson bushes. "Please! Show yourself! I'm not afraid to fight you!" He threatened, though he doubted he actually could.

And with that, a eruption of laughter came from the undergrowth, making Snakekit's skin go cold.

"I sincerely doubt it, sweetheart." Said a deep voice.

"Who are you?"

"Awwwh, does the 'widdle kitten want his momma?" The voice taunted.

Snakekit shuddered. The voice felt sinister, but oddly calming. Like a warm breeze, if that breeze carried death-scent.

Suddenly, a pure white tom leapt out of the undergrowth, and pinned Snakekit to the ground. Snakekit squirmed, trying to break free, but the tom had an unnatural strength.

"Happy now?" The tom snickered.

"Lemme go!" Snakekit screamed, pushing his paws on the tom's chest.

"You are going to do better than that."

"I have better!"

With that, the tom burst out in laughter, and rolled over on his back. At that oppertunity, Snakekit leapt, pinning him. The tom, instead of being angry, gave Snakekit an amused smirk.

"Who are you?" Snakekit hissed, "Answer me!"

The tom pushed Snakekit off with ease, and stood. "Hmph." He grumbled, "I guess you deserve to know, I'm Rosestar."

"Rosestar?" Snakekit tilted his head, the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a paw on it. "I think I've heard stories about you."

"Hm. I'd be surprised if you hadn't. After all, I am to be remembered." Rosestar gave a small snicker, his red eyes flashing with proudness. "I managed to get a quarter of RiverClan's territory without shifting a claw." He mewed.

"Is that why RiverClan is so small now?" Snakekit asked.

Rosestar nodded, and preceeded to tell Snakekit all of the stories of his winnings, which felt like it drug on for hours.

* * *

"So, why am I here?" Snakekit questioned, looking up at Rosestar.

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot. I have a proposition for you."

Snakekit looked up, and saw Rosestar motioning him into the undergrowth. Snakekit hesitated, but Rosestar insisted until he had no choice.

"I had to tell you this in secret. Because evil cats are listening." Rosestar said with a smirk.

Snakekit's eyes widened. He had been so distracted, he had never asked where they were. But he thought now wouldn't be the best time.

"You have a great destiny. A better one than all of your clanmates."

"Even Mudshadow?"

"Even Mudshadow."

"Why was I never told?"

"No living cat can tell the future mouse-brain. Just StarClan."

"This is starclan?" Snakekit said, motioning to the dark forest.

"Yes."

Rosestar paused and looked around. "But you have to promise me something."

"What."

"That you'll do everything I say. No questions."

"Why?"

"Then you can't fulfill your destiny. Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that, Snakekit awoke in his nest. Rosestar nowhere in sight.


	7. UPDATE

I will not be posting here anymore!

I will only be posting on Wattpad

Pastel_X_Gore


End file.
